bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Energy
Energy is a secondary Elemental Power sometimes also referred to as Kinetics. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Kinetics is represented by the Matoran prefix Ne-'', as well as the colors gray, orange, and yellow. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Energy is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Ne-'', as well as the colors gray, orange, and yellow. Matoran *Ne-Matoran represent the Element of Energy. Ne-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Kinetic Energy, to the point where they are more ecstatic. Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Energy can be either male or female. *Toa of Energy possess the Elemental Power of Energy, allowing them to create, control and absorb all forms of kinetic and potential energy. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Kinetic Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Energy possess small traces of Elemental Kinetic Energy. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Limited Invulnerability and Slowness, as well as all Makuta, have a limited range of Kinetic powers. Torika *Ne-Torika represent the Element of Energy. Some Ne-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Kinetic Energy. *Some Sharaku of Energy possess the Elemental Power of Energy, allowing them to control, create, and absorb all forms of kinetic and potential energy. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Kinetic Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating, controlling, and absorbing all forms of kinetic and potential energy. *Transference of inertia or momentum. *Increasing or decrease molecular agitation to alter ambient temperatures. *Releasing an object's potential energy with explosive results. *Creating a static interference that shields the mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. *Unleashing an Energy Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Energy:' *Ne-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Ellira (Deceased) *Gerat (Missing in Action) *Kinecit *Seles *Ţeţ *Tirannwn *Turax *Vuela (Deceased) *Krakana - Became a Toa of Speed as a Toa-Kal. Diminished when he became a Turaga. *All Makuta - Limited Energy powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Limited Invulnerability and Slowness - Limited Energy powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Energy powers; now unmerged. *Āpep - Limited Energy powers. *Aso - Limited Energy powers. *Brutaka - Limited Energy powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq- Limited Energy powers. *Some Ne-Torika - Limited Energy powers. *Veirmoc - Limited Energy powers. (Deceased) *Gutren - Limited Energy powers. The following locations are or were affiliated with Energy: *Ţeţra Trivia * *Vezon and his Fenrakk both possessed limited non-elemental Energy powers in the form of kinetic absorption as a result of Vezon's curse from the Kanohi Ignika. The Kardas Dragon still retains non-elemental Energy powers, which manifests as an inner concussive force that requires constant release. *Enhanced agility and dexterity also come with this element. See Also *Aki *Aki Nuva *Hau *Hau Nuva *Hulkan *Kakama *Kakama Nuva *Tryvehk *Yovan Category:Elements Category:Toa_Ausar